dragonballuniverse93fandomcom-20200214-history
Jodenku Masenko
THIS PAGE IS PROPERTY OF JODENKU (FOUNDER) Jodenku Masenko was a saiyan born on New Planet Vegeta,which was destroyed 4 years after his birth. He was sent to Earth to destroy it but he changed during the way,and decided to become a Z fighter. His planet was destroyed by Kuriza,the great-great-grandson of Frieza. 2 other saiyans were sent to Earth to destroy it, which were named Kazuto and Asonja! Kazuto was Jodenku's brother and Asonja was Jodenku's and Kazuto's cousin. Only 4 people in Jodenku's family that were born on New Planet Vegeta survived the explosion. Which is those 3 and Jodenku's mother,Colaria. They are all still alive today! Since he became a z fighter,he got his very own uniform. He met Brudikai,the son of broly and they became best friends. Brudikai told him how Broly was haunting him in his dreams,and one day when they were 18,they killed broly! He came back after 3 years. At age 21,Broly came back and Jodenku had no choice,to self destruct and kill broly once and for all,leaving him and Jodenku dead. Jodenkus last words were: For the world. Jodenku was revived 1 year later by his cousin Asonja,and his brother Kazuto.. At age 14 Jodenku got a pet dog named Cody, and had him ever since. At age 21, Jodenku's son Riyaku was born. At age 22, Jodenku's daughter Celora Jr. was born. More soon! FAMILY MEMBERS ALIVE: Colaria (Mother) Jodenku Kazuto (Brother) Asonja (Cousin) Rendaiku (Pet Dog) Riyaku (Son) Celora Jr. (Daughter) Celora (Spouse) Voice Actor:Eric Vale Voice comparison: Trunks (DBZ no not kai just DBZ) Kid Voice Actor: Stephanie Nadolny Kid Voice Comparison: Kid/Teen Gohan (DBZ no not kai just DBZ) Birth powerlevel: 515,000 Current Age: 29 (Year 959). Forms: *Super Saiyan 1-4 *Super Saiyan God 1-4 *Speed Demon 1-3 *Kaioken,Super Kaioken 1-100 *Ultimate Rage Super Saiyan Strongest Form: Ultimate Rage SSJ = 2.1 Septillion = 2,100,000,000,000,000,000 STORY: Jodenku was born on Planet Vegeta II (2). 4 years later him and his brothers were sent to Earth, along with his best friend he meets in 6 years,Brudikai. Once they are halfway on the trip New Planet Vegeta takes an explosion by the Great-Great grandson of frieza,Kuriza. The four landed on earth four years after sent to Earth. All of them were sent to destroy earth and get revenge on Kuriza,but the 4 changed during the trip. Their dream was to be a Z fighter and protect Earth and their friends, while having the Saiyan Pride and spirit they were born with. They might've changed during the trip,but they all were full blooded saiyans. They all had tails until age 10,except Brudikai. He kept his. Brudikai was the son of Broly. They learned how to Control the Great Ape and do some transformations like SSJ 1-3. They had their pride,spirit and saiyan blood at the same time as protecting Earth,they had a personallity of a hero,but the inside is ust like a saiyan, defeating enemies for fun,and for everyone. They could go into any path. No villian was too much of a challenge for them. They all fought who they needed too. They later became Z fighters and formed a group named the Supreme 4. Jodenku is part of: Universe 93 Z Fighters,The Supreme 4 Personallity: Daring,tough,kind to friends,hopeful,caring,brave,adventorous, Current Age: 28 (Year 959) Fun Facts: (More coming) Jodenku is the leader of the Supreme 5 Jodenku formed the Supreme 5 with Brudikai,as the Supreme 2. Jodenku had a haircut while at King Kai's planet due to sacrificing and killing Broly for the second time,forever. He had the hair of Mystic/Ultimate Gohan,but about 2 years later his Vegeta hair grew back. His tail got cut off by Brudikai when they were playing with plastic knives,apparently,Brudikais knive wasn't plastic, if you know what I mean,it was a sharp knife. (This was at age 10 for both of them) Jodenku was the same powerlevel as Frieza First Form when Jodenku was at only BIRTH! He met Brudikai when Jodenku was only 10 and Brudikai was 9.too. Jodenku wore Saiyan armour until age 8,when he landed on earth from New Planet Vegeta,which exploded when Jodenku was 4. It took him 4 years to get there because he landed on several other planets like Yardrat,Frieza 512,Namek. He was sent to destroy them but he found out he was born to protect and be a z fighter. He was 1 of the only 4 people who survived the blast in his family (there are 8 people in his family alive but four of them were on planet vegeta when it exploded so only 4 of them survived the blast but the other 4 were born on earth). He LOVED training,and watching a show called Fighters of the Great,aired in Dragon Ball z Universe 93. More facts coming soon! THEMES Main: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t15zJ7a0MCY Epic Transformation/Rage: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFMRTeHJfXo Fighting: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lm77VCkf_do Speed Demon: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FMC2NLejlM